


【帝韦伯/帝二世】流莺飞

by littleblacksnake



Category: Fate/Zero, ロード・エルメロイⅡ世の事件簿 - 三田誠 | Lord El-Melloi II Case Files - Sanda Makoto
Genre: M/M, Male Prostitutes, 男妓, 站街
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-29
Updated: 2020-03-14
Packaged: 2021-02-28 03:00:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 23,290
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22956817
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/littleblacksnake/pseuds/littleblacksnake
Summary: 预警：真·站街文，从19岁韦伯时代站到29二世时代，还债卖身，洁癖勿入。非型月世界背景，全员普通人。
Relationships: Iskandar | Rider/Waver Velvet, 帝二世, 帝韦伯
Comments: 4
Kudos: 72





	1. 【帝韦伯/帝二世】流莺飞 1

**Author's Note:**

> 预警：真·站街文，从19岁韦伯时代站到29二世时代，还债卖身，洁癖勿入。非型月世界背景，全员普通人。

夜晚是黑暗沉寂，也是光怪喧嚣，是自由放荡，也是囚笼枷锁。君主·埃尔梅罗二世——就让我们暂且称他为二世吧——在他初入此地，还是个仍没有抛弃希望和思想的少年人的时侯，还会忍不住思考这种矛盾的深意，现在他却只想赶紧找到最近的卫生间大吐一场——他不能吐在路上或者酒吧里，因为给地头蛇收保护费的人一点都不介意用任何理由找他的茬加重他的债务。

在撞到不知多少路人，收获多少骂声，并被揩了多少油之后，他终于把胃里翻涌着的秽物倾倒干净，用冷水狠狠洗了把脸，抬起不甚明晰的视线看见镜中红肿的双眼和苍白瘦消的面庞，厌恶地皱了皱眉，转身瘫软地靠在洗面池旁。

“Shit!”因酒精刺激而不断跳痛的头颅让他忍不住骂出声。他等了几个小时才钓到个看起来阔绰的肥羊，谁知道那衰佬灌了他十几杯威士忌之后就被捉奸的老婆扯着耳朵拎走了，他又不是陪酒赚开瓶费的，白被灌了一通一个子儿都没捞着。

想到飞走的熟鸭子和他裤兜里一起拜拜的钞票，二世觉得自己的头更疼了。他掏出从以前的客人那里讨来的雪茄，哆哆嗦嗦地点上，深深吸一口，廉价烟叶火辣辣的气息浸润肺腑，暂时麻痹了身体的不适。

“快了，韦伯，就快了，这种鬼日子就要到头了。”他一边喷着烟一边低声劝慰自己。

韦伯·维尔维特，这是他曾经的名字。如果有知道这个名字的人来到这条街，看到现在的他，绝不会认出这是同一个人。韦伯作为一个符号，在二世的人生中，代表的是遥不可及的光明，无可救药的愚蠢，和不可饶恕的无忧无虑。他怀念他，向往他，嫉妒他，并无法抑制地痛恨他，却又在脆弱无助的时候只能依靠他。

那是一场孤注一掷的豪赌，十九岁的他为了一个无法在正规渠道立项申请资金的研究借了巨额高利贷。最终项目失败，他不但没能拿到预期中的专利收入，反而背上了巨债。在“不还钱就把你借贷违规研究的事捅到学校去”的威胁下，他为了毕业，咬牙同意了在债主的地盘站街做流莺。

他以为只要毕了业，他就可以去找一份正当工作慢慢还债，作为男人被日两发不是什么大事。埃尔梅罗是他的花名，因为这是他最讨厌的老师的中间名，他用幼稚的手段报复着这个否决他研究项目的暴君。

然而那时的他根本不知道这条夜之巨兽般的街道会用怎样的方式吞噬他的聪明才智，消磨他的壮志豪情。夜晚的纵欲让他嗜睡和迟钝，他再也无法负担高强度的脑力劳动，而那些需要昼夜守在实验室的重要实验更是和他无缘。讨厌的老师肯尼斯·埃尔梅罗·阿奇博尔德最终没有通过他的毕业论文，他付出了一切终究还是没能毕业。

拿到肄业通知的那天他在酒吧里喝得酩酊大醉，跟不知几个男人过了荒唐的一夜。第二天醒来他发现自己破天荒地没有带套被射了好几发，几乎魂飞魄散地赶到医院做了检查，幸而虚惊一场。从此他几乎是破罐子破摔地兢兢业业卖身还债，甚至成为街上第二任最受欢迎的“君主”。

他的熟客不少，其中有互相认识的私底下会抱怨他哪里都好，就是不肯摘套。他很惜命，因为他依然不甘永远陷在这肮脏的泥潭里，他总有一天要离开这里，这一天就快到来了。

至于离开之后以他29岁的高龄、大学肄业的文凭和十年卖身的工作经验能奔一个什么样的前程，他一直努力避免去想，免得连这唯一支撑他坚持下去的一点盼头都变成另一个令人窒息的泥淖。

几口烟之后，差不多缓过神的二世把雪茄掐灭，重新收回口袋，略微整理了一下有些凌乱的长发，轻轻抚平衣服上的褶皱，挂上冷淡又刻薄的表情——他的客人们就吃这套——重新迈入可笑的战场。

和那些花枝招展的二流货色不一样，二世永远整整齐齐装着西装，优雅得像个贵族，而领口和手腕裸露的肌肤却吸引着人们探究更深处的春光。

他的步伐因酒意而显得慵懒随意，蒙着水汽的双眼仿佛含着嗔愿，钩得人浑身都痒。但“君主”可不是什么猫猫狗狗的客人都接待的，他瞄准一个看起来刚坐下不久，腕上钻表闪瞎人眼的大户，故意从人家面前蹭了过去，并在对方看过来的时候用眼角轻轻一瞥，然后坐在了那人身后不远处。

这位生面孔果然很快坐立难安，忍不住回过头看向二世的方向。后者假装偷看他被发现的样子撤开视线，但很快又看回去。这样的套路他已经熟得不能再熟了。

——————————

所有的朋友都知道，请伊斯坎达尔喝酒必须要带够钱。他虽然算不上嗜酒如命，但一旦喝起来，想让他尽兴可是不太容易。

“嘿！伊斯坎达尔！哇！你真的发财了！”多年不见的老友给了他一个大大的拥抱。

“哈！拼了老命发的财！非洲真不是人待的地方！”红发红须身材壮硕的男人砰砰拍着老友的后背说，“我好像有点晚了，大家都到了吗？”

“都到了，不过我估计希尔那家伙没空跟我们喝酒了，我刚刚看见他被这里的头牌把魂勾走了，哈哈！”

“哦，那可不行，希尔这个老处男的第一次可不能交代在花街柳巷。走吧走吧我们去坏他的好事，顺便看看头牌有多靓！”两个人大笑着走进了酒吧。

——————————

二世觉得这次的进展非常不错，面前这人是个新手，虽说这样的人第一次下水比较拖拖拉拉，但只要适当卖卖惨，略略显露一点倔强高傲下的窘迫和无可奈何，他们就会保护欲泛滥地把自己幻想成苦情小说里拯救失足少女的英雄。

“所以你好不容易拉到的生意就这么黄了？”对面的愣头青啧啧地摇头。

二世微微垂头，嘴角带着有涵养的笑意：“这种事也是常有的，大家都习惯了。如您所见，我并不是一个符合您预期的对象。”

“啊！我是不是耽误你的生意了？”这位善良的凯子一脸抱歉。

“不必担心，已经这个时候了，想找人的应该都已经有伴了，我应该也没什么生意可做。能坐在这和您聊聊天也不错，就当放个假吧。”二世故意显出故作轻松地态度。

对方表情如愿以偿地复杂起来：“那不然，我们聊天的时间，我算钱给你吧！毕竟和你聊天我也很愉快！”

“嘿！希尔！跟我们聊天聊得愉快的时候怎么没见你付钱？”洪钟一样的嗓音从身后传来，在头脑还没有被唤起任何回忆的时候，身体率先僵住，随即被密封在心底的记忆如决堤的潮水汹涌出来，瞬间淹没了埃尔梅罗二世。

伊斯坎达尔，韦伯·维尔维特整个少年时代最灿烂，最深重，最甜蜜，最酸涩的回忆。他愿意用一切美好的辞藻去形容这个人，也愿意用一切美丽的滤镜去修饰自己那一段青涩的暗恋时光。十年前的少年做梦都在想着，成为一个配得上他的人，然后在他面前昂首挺胸，理直气壮地表达爱意；而十年后的男妓，卑微渺小到甚至不敢回头让他看见自己的脸，哪怕是一张面目全非，不可能认得出的脸。

“你就是这条街上最受欢迎的‘君主’吗？”一只大手搭上二世的肩膀，原本就僵硬的身体几乎炸起来。

伊斯坎达尔搭着人的肩膀转到二世的正面，想要看清对方的样子，却对上一双泛着水光，兔子般的红眼睛。

视线相交的一瞬，眼睛的主人像触电般弹起来，留下一句“抱歉我还有事”就慌忙逃走了。

“喂，我还没问……你的名字。”名叫希尔的愣头青呆呆看着对方离去的背影，仿佛失魂落魄一样，转回头冲伊斯坎达尔抱怨：“你把他吓跑了！”

伊斯坎达尔也有些讪讪，他虽然是抱着恶作剧的心态突然杀出来，但并没想到自己能把一个身经百战的“君主”吓得落荒而逃。他用一只强壮的手臂箍着希尔的脖子，道：“君主·埃尔梅罗二世嘛，我从进了这条街都把耳朵听出老茧了。说好请我喝酒你却跑去嫖娼，兄弟你不厚道啊！”

“我没有！我就是跟他随便聊聊！”希尔面红耳赤地反驳。

“我懂我懂，聊着聊着就聊到床上去了。好兄弟，君主天天都在这上班，我可不是天天都有空跟大伙一起喝酒，来吧你先自罚三杯作为开小差的惩戒。”伊斯坎达尔一边说一边押着人回到老友聚会的卡座。众人嘻嘻哈哈地对希尔起哄。

一片推杯换盏的嘈杂中，从神志清明到醉意朦胧的伊斯坎达尔，一直都忍不住分出了十分之一的心思思考，那双红红的眼睛和带着鼻音的慌张语调，到底是哪里似曾相识。


	2. 【帝韦伯/帝二世】流莺飞 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 预警：真·站街文，从19岁韦伯时代站到29二世时代，还债卖身，洁癖勿入。非型月世界背景，全员普通人。

霓虹灯明暗变换下显得有些仓惶的背影从人群中略过，被光线忽略的暗处两双不怀好意的目光紧紧咬着那瘦条条的腰身，狠狠呸出声。

“老大怎么说的？”绿色莫西干头的男人问。

“还能怎么说？咱们街上什么时候有过自己爬出去的人？这是个摇钱树，你想个办法留下他，凭他的皮相少说还能再赚五六年。”鼻子像牛一样带着金属环的人回答。

莫西干嘬着牙花子有些为难地说：“他不沾毒，又没爹妈，客人跟他关系又都不错，好多熟客都是咱们的大金主，惹急了他真挑一个傍上，哄得人跟咱们过不去，那……”

“这就是你的活了，你得自己想办法，”牛鼻环嘿嘿笑着说，“不沾毒就想法子让他沾上，不摘套就逼他摘，熟客再好也是嫖客，他要是从了良大家都没得玩，金主爸爸们能乐意？”

“对，对，你说的对……”莫西干狠狠嚼着烟屁股，黄色的眼珠里闪着恶毒的光。

＋＋＋＋＋＋

伊斯坎达尔很少独自出没在黑街，比起一个人买醉他更享受和兄弟们一起干杯的感觉。但是他在结束了一天的工作之后方向盘一打就直朝这边转来。二世君主的那双将泣未泣的眼睛缠绕了他一整天，他不太想承认这种莫名的冲动来自于单纯的性吸引力。

“我是为了让希尔认清现实，如果他真的跟一个男妓搞在一起他爸爸会把他掰成两半。”他自言自语地说完，又嗤笑地把这句话否定掉了，“去他妈的，我就是想见他，我可能还想睡他。”

袒露着白皙乳房的金发女子搔首弄姿，挨挨蹭蹭凑到他面前，假睫毛都快扇断了地眨着眼睛：“猛男，来找乐子吗？你点我嘛，我给你打八折，你的身板儿值这个优惠。”

“抱歉美丽的女士，大概没有哪个男人能拒绝您的邀请，前提是他是个直的。”伊斯坎达尔撒了谎，他男女通吃，而且从来不缺投怀送抱的美人。“不瞒您说，”他继续胡扯道，“我刚从国外回来，听说这条街上有个远近闻名的‘君主’，所以过来长长见识，能麻烦您为我指个路吗？”

金发的妓女闻言显得有些意兴阑珊，但看在伊斯坎达尔英挺的面容和强壮的胸肌的份上还是回答他：“二世吗，那可不好说，整条街都是他的市场，不过你往那几家最贵的店里去应该更容易找到他，毕竟他只拣有钱的客人接活。”她说着上下打量了一下伊斯坎达尔的衣着，吹了声口哨：“您一定是很受他青睐的那种。”

昨天才把人吓到跑得比兔子还快的男人干笑了一声，掏出一张大钞塞在女人胸衣里。女人掏出钞票放在嘴边冲他的背影飞吻。

运气还算不错，伊斯坎达尔找到第二家店就一眼看见了坐在吧台的长发男人，唯一的阻碍是一路不断的搭讪和纠缠。

独处时的二世看起来姿态闲适，仿佛他不是个被迫卖身的流莺，而只是个在闲暇时间找了个地方小酌的过路人。周遭的窃窃私语中，不乏初来乍到把他当做前来猎艳的同类，想试试运气约一发的打算，这些人都在被旁人告知二世的身份和价码后丧气地放弃。

伊斯坎达尔出得起这个价，但凭他的资本多的是狂蜂浪蝶投怀送抱，花钱才能和一个人上床也是头一遭。他稍微做了一下心理建设，风度翩翩地走上前，客气地询问二世自己是否可以坐在旁边。

二世原本放松的肩膀瞬间绷紧，但因为思维没有像昨晚那样被酒精侵蚀，还是堪堪维持住了体面。

“坐在哪里都是您的自由，先生。祝您有一个愉快的夜晚。”他说着，假装不知对方意图般端着酒杯打算换地方。

“不能请您喝一杯吗？”伊斯坎达尔叫住他。

已经转过身的二世在他看不见的角度流露出痛苦的神情，随即回头用漫不经心的语气说：“可以啊，陪酒一杯500英镑，请先付清。我昨晚被人放了鸽子白喝了十几杯，得吃一堑长一智。”

沉稳冷淡的语调和作业带着鼻音的声线完全不同，这种反差让伊斯坎达尔多少有点晃神，但他仍二话没说抽出一叠红彤彤的50英镑放在吧台。

完全没想到对方毫无障碍地接受了这种无理取闹的报价，二世嘴角抽了抽，险些绷不住表情，周遭的视线都凝聚而来，令他有些骑虎难下。“你是白痴吗？带着这么多现金在黑街招摇过市，嫌命长吗？”他极力把刻薄的吐槽按在肚子里。

“嘿！二世！可算找到你了，菲斯特先生带了朋友来捧场，点名找你作陪。大生意，哈哈。”绿色莫西干头的男人一边呼喊一边一溜小跑冲过来。他当然看见旁边高大到不容忽视的红发壮汉了，于是挂起谄媚的笑容：“这是新的客人？”

“不是，”二世抢先回答，“只是个问路的。”

莫西干眼馋地望了望吧台上的红票票，搓了搓手讪笑着说：“实在对不起，先生，我得先把二世带走了，那边的客人不能等，这是我的名片，以后有需要可以找我预约他的时间。”

伊斯坎达尔接过名片，意外地发现其质感很高级的样子，他不动声色地扫量了对方几眼，实在看不出这人有哪里配得上“业务经理”这样的头衔，但他什么都没说，只是二人走远后收起钱跟在了后面。

＋＋＋＋＋＋

二世没有对莫西干莫名其妙就承担了他“经济人”的工作表示疑问，甚至还有点感谢对方把自己从尴尬的境地中解救出来，虽然这货已经“放养”了他十年，除了收钱什么都不干。

菲斯特的新朋友操着美国口音，开着粗鄙的黄色玩笑。

“喂莫西干，你叫什么来着？你应该好好打理一下自己的形象，你的品味咯配不上你现在的地位，也配不上你们的‘君主’。”菲斯特说。

“看您说的，我算个什么东西呢？配个鸡巴。只要二世配得上给您暖被窝不就行了。”莫西干把脸笑成一朵菊花。

“哈哈哈那也要看配谁的鸡巴。”新朋友一把揽过二世的肩膀，把手里的酒灌在他嘴里。二世很懂这种套路，对方想要的根本不是他乖乖喝进去一整杯，而是无法承受地呛咳出来，狼狈地把胸前的衣服喷湿，好欣赏他从衬衫中隐约透出的胸口的线条。

他把握着分寸在恰到好处的时机把自己呛住，果然赢得了对方满意的大笑：“我以为你们的君主会很游刃有余。”

剧烈的咳嗽让他苍白的脸上浮起薄红，在包厢昏暗的灯光中艳若桃李。他适时露出略显局促的神情说：“抱歉，我很多年没有被这么喂过酒了。”

这种小花招只能蒙蒙眼前这种生面孔，菲斯特一脸“啊你个磨人的小妖精又开始了”的表情玩味地观赏着他的作态。

“各位先生玩得开心，我得去照看下别的小宝贝儿了。”莫西干说着跟向客人们打了个讳莫如深的眼色便离开了。

菲斯特拿出一盒雪茄，抽出一根丢给二世，说：“我出了趟门，这是从非洲那边带回来的高等雪茄，尝尝。”

二世微微挑眉：“菲斯特先生越来越小气了，送烟都不送整盒的吗？”

“一盒都是给你的，但是你得拿东西换，明白吗？”说这他伸出养尊处优的手指在二世的脸上勾了一下，又笑道：“没有涂粉的脸摸起来的手感就是不一样。”

二世早就习惯了这种程度的调戏，满不在乎地剪开雪茄点起来，烟气刚触及味觉他就立刻把烟雾呼了出来，任性地丢开，说：“什么鬼味道，不喜欢。”

他面上一派凡尘俗物不入法眼的高傲姿态，桌下的手指却已经攥得泛白。

即便离开实验室十年，他对化工制品的嗅觉记忆却并未消失，那种明显不属于烟叶燃烧的气息激起他一身的防卫警报。

菲斯特面色一变，道：“这可是我大老远专程带给你的，就算不喜欢也应该意思一下吧？”

新朋友在旁边帮腔：“你以前没接触过南非叶子吧？第一次不习惯是正常的，来多吸几口慢慢品一品，等你的身体习惯之后你会爱上它的。”说着拿起烟卷就要往二世嘴里塞。

二世皱起眉微微偏头躲开，看向菲斯特，半是嗔怪半是撒娇地说：“您这是怎么了，以前就算是我身体不舒服不能服饰您也没有这样说我，只是一支烟而已，我不喜欢，您再送我别的不好吗？。”

换做是平时，被这样软言央告的菲斯特早就骨头都酥了地对他予取予求了，但此时他却仿佛被触怒了一般，将手里的雪茄盒砸在地上，斥道：“你怕不是被捧久了，忘了自己是什么身份，让你干什么就干什么，婊子拿什么乔。”

反常的态度坐实了烟里加了料，二世惨白着脸紧咬牙关，胸口急促地起伏。

菲斯特见他一副被吓傻了的样子，不禁有些心软，但想到这个美人很快就要把债还清离开黑街，无牵无挂地跑到谁也找不到的地方去，又忍住动摇的心思，想用尽一切手段把这个人拖在这里，最好能求着自己包养他，自己完全可以供他吸一辈子加了料的雪茄。

已经很久没有人这么骂过二世了，他的客人们一向很吃他那一套，猛然被这么粗鲁地侮辱他甚至有点不太知道应该拿出什么样的态度来应对。但他很快冷静下来，他拿出可以出道的演技，胸膛剧烈起伏，眼睛微微蒙雾，仿佛极力压抑情绪，却最终忍无可忍猛地站起身向包厢外冲去，表面看上去就像一个被欺负了的任性情人。

谁也没想到他竟然有这样的胆子，所以都没有任何防备。人都冲到了包间门口，才有人想起来拦他。下一秒他就打开门撞进了一堵硬邦邦的肉墙上。

伊斯坎达尔也没想到会这么寸，他在包间外的卡座上坐了一会才决定假装走错包厢进去看一眼，没想到手还没碰到门把就被扑了个满怀。

“哦！”他惊呼一声，低头发现正捂着撞疼的鼻子大口喘气的人是谁：“怎么了，君主？忽然发现我是个还不错的客人了吗？”

二世闻声也吃了一惊，对毒品的恐惧战胜了虚无缥缈的自尊心，他攥住面前人的衣角，低声快速地说：“带我走，求你。”

伊斯坎达尔的面色严肃起来，但他没有依言立刻救人于水火，因为他在人群中看到一个熟人。

后面赶上了的菲斯特众人面对身高两米多的大汉流露出明显的退缩，但伊斯坎达尔却友善地一笑：“嘿，菲斯特老兄，看来我们很有缘分，我一回到英国就遇到你了。”

菲斯特也明显一愣，在非洲接洽生意的过程中，对面这位身材高大的矿产大亨丝毫没有透露过回国发展的打算，但面对生意伙伴，他总归不会失礼，他亲切又热络地说：“哦看看这是谁！伊斯坎达尔，我的朋友，你回国了也不知会一声，我们也好帮你接风洗尘。你这是，来这里应酬？”

“哦不，我只是听说这条街上有个出名的美人，打算来一睹真容的，是吧，君主·埃尔梅罗二世殿下？”他说着扶着二世的肩低下头看着对方，但并没有等待回答的意思，就自顾自地继续对菲斯特说：“我原本打算请他喝一杯酒，结果有个莫西干头的混球说有别的客人先预约了，我就跟过来看看是谁坏了我的好事，结果居然是菲斯特老兄你。”说完他揉着后脑勺爽朗地大笑起来。

菲斯特脸上的亲切差点裂开，但为了不得罪这位业界新贵，他努力绷住了态度，热情地邀请伊斯坎达尔同席，而后者非常愉快地接受了邀请并揽着二世的腰一同走进包间，仿佛那本来就是他带来的人。

没有人不长眼地质疑他，也不再有人提起那支扫兴的雪茄。众人各自搂着莺莺燕燕，匀一匀还是足够左拥右抱，并没有谁会为了二世得罪一个不管是财力还是武力看起来都相当惹不起的人。

一场酒喝得还算宾主尽欢，只是熟悉二世的人都觉得他和以往应对自如的表现很不一样，整个人缩在伊斯坎达尔身边像个鹌鹑一样一语不发，仿佛恨不得就地消失。但是想到他刚刚被菲斯特当众羞辱过，可能是在闹脾气，大家也就没有过分在意此事。

他目光毫无焦距地落在虚空中，耳中充斥着那人浑厚的嗓音，不时与他发生接触的肢体如记忆中一般厚实灼热。

这个人似乎什么都没变，但又确实不一样了，就比如从前虽然也桃花不断，但并不会为了看一个风尘男妓的新鲜特地一个人来到黑街这种地方。也许保持距离才是正确的做法，以免发现更多与记忆偏差之处，连这珍藏于内心唯一的珍宝都要被残酷的现实玷污。

散场之后醉醺醺的伊斯坎达尔直接整个人半趴在二世单薄的肩膀上跌跌撞撞上了楼上的住宿区。美国口音的新朋友忍不住对菲斯特抱怨了两句，最后被两个意大利裔的火辣小伙子簇拥着进了房间。

房门一关上，原本瘫软的男人忽然就生龙活虎起来，一把握住二世的身子把人按在了门上，一脸戏谑地说：“连杯酒都不想跟我喝，现在还不是要和我开房？”

伊斯坎达尔向来对自己的魅力极其自信。怎么会有取向为男的人类不想跟他春宵一度呢？根本不可能的嘛。

但是这种自信却在看清对方的表情时碎裂了一个角，是的没错，小小的一角。

“抱歉，”他松开手向后撤了撤，严肃了语气说，“我没有冒犯你的意思，如果你不愿意我不会勉强。”但在他的手掌离开二世的身体时，后者的脸色更加难看了。

忽然失去的热源让二世感到身心的双重失落，但同时又为对方表现出的尊重松了一口气。他微微抬起眼，发觉自己从来没有从这个角度看过伊斯坎达尔。在这个人告别家乡闯荡世界的时候，他还是个比对方矮上足足两英尺的小不点。他的双眼如炬，浑身上下都还是那么充满活力，仿佛夏季正午的烈日，而自己明明比他小上好几岁，却已经步入阴雨连绵的迟暮。

“如果要和这个人发生点什么的话，大概就只有今晚了吧。”黑街的君主这样想着，双手冲动地环上粗犷坚实的背脊。


	3. 【帝韦伯/帝二世】流莺飞 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 预警：真·站街文，从19岁韦伯时代站到29二世时代，还债卖身，洁癖勿入。非型月世界背景，全员普通人。

带着浓重酒气的唇舌像跳动着的火焰般闯入，须髯扫在面颊上的刺痒陌生又新奇。揽在腰间的手掌温度越来越高，简直要把二世烫熟了。他迷迷糊糊失去对身体的掌控，回过神时衬衫已不知何时被从裤腰里掀出来，腰上的肌肤直接贴着有些粗糙的掌心，整个人都被压倒在了床上。

莽撞的男人终于放过他，低沉着声音调笑：“这次不需要先付款了吗？”

“感谢您的帮忙，这次免单。”他抬眼看回去。太近了。于是他又闪躲开视线。

伊斯坎达尔就那样撑着身子看着他，不离开也不继续，专注得仿佛想从他的骨头里看出什么似的。两个人的呼吸在静默中交替，二世被他盯得越来越僵硬，落在床上的一只手忍不住抓了抓床单。

“他到底在看什么？”二世慌张地想，他非常有自知之明，再好看的人也不值得这样一动不动看上这么长时间。“他后悔了吗？为什么？因为我不收钱？还是介意我的身份？可他不是本来就要找‘君主’吗？还是说他根本就是为了来这样寻开心，看我这个男娼的笑话？”

他想到这里时心脏骤然缩紧，身体几乎要不受控制地颤抖起来。就在他忍无可忍，想要掀开人直接吼“你还要这样羞辱我多久”时，伊斯坎达尔抬起一只手，轻轻为他理顺了一下鬓边的头发，然后触感粗糙的亲吻再次落在他的唇间。

二世的身体有些紧绷。对方已经明知他的职业，但是他仍忍不住抗拒表现出惯于床事的老练姿态。他对这样自欺欺人的自己感到不耻。

那双大掌在他身上四处点火，动作谈不上轻柔，比起抚摸更多的是抓揉，比起调情更像是在占有。

在唇齿分离时，一只手掌覆在二世的头颈处，不轻不重地捏了捏，像是在安抚一直幼兽。“你很紧张？”伊斯坎达尔问，“你好像有点怕我，为什么？之前对喝我请的酒也很抗拒。”

二世精巧的喉结滚动了一下，撩起眼皮，用略带讥诮的语气说：“尊敬的客人是对我的表现不满意吗？您可以指定一个喜欢的风格，我一定全力配合。”

这显然是个挑衅成分大于调情的行为，伊斯坎达尔略微眯起眼睛，他没有当真被激怒，但表现得凶狠起来，俯下身一边啃咬对方的脖子一边撕扯双方的衣服。

充满征服欲的行为激起二世一身的战栗，他不禁喘息出声，仰起头给伊斯坎达尔的进攻让出战场，手指插进红色微卷的短发里攥紧。

头皮处略微绷紧的感觉让伊斯坎达尔更加兴奋，他一路向下在二世白皙的胸膛上留下嚣张的印记。在乳头被波及的时候，二世难耐地屈起了膝盖，双腿不断蹭动，这让伊斯坎达尔原本就勃发的下体更加硬挺起来。

他暴躁地扯开皮带和拉链，抓过二世攥着床单的手覆上自己的内裤。二世的眸光微微闪动，将会与伊斯坎达尔做爱这一事实忽然间在他的脑海里无比明晰起来，然后瞬间搅乱了他的一切思绪。

灵巧修长的手指探如裤缝，炙热的阳具被微凉的掌心握住。下身的刺激让伊斯坎达尔喉间发出嘶吼般的喘息，犬齿啃咬脆弱的乳尖让二世的泄露出变了调的呻吟。

被布料包裹的细长腿悄悄缠绕住粗壮的肌肉，早已经被调教成熟的身体挺动腰胯，在对方的身体上饥渴地磨蹭着。

对于眼前的美人似乎比自己更为急切这件事，伊斯坎达尔感到些微的惊讶，随即就被取悦了。他奖励般地解开对方的裤子，抚慰起已经滴出清水的小东西来。

之后的事情几乎水到渠成，只是在进入的时候没有如预想中顺利。即便这副身体早就和青涩二字无缘，但也是确确实实头一次容纳这样巨大的事物，久违的疼痛感让他甚至有正在经历初夜的错觉。

他抓挠着伊斯坎达尔的脊背，发出无意义的语气词，却不肯说“痛”，将脸埋在厚实的胸膛，把眼泪蹭在上面。

伊斯坎达尔深吸一口气——这不是他预想中的感觉。他有过太多情人，对他人的包裹太过熟悉。不过都是情欲的满足，能有多大区别？但是这感觉太好了，这像是一副天生为他准备的身体，在他闯入之初就紧紧缠住不放，仿佛期待已久。

这也是身为“君主”的技艺吗？他这样想着，忽然觉得不太高兴，却又在对方明显是因痛苦而非欢愉的颤抖中软了心肠，放弃了折腾这个人的想法，缓慢地在对方身体里进出。直至那因疼痛而绷紧的腰肢再次变得柔软，他才开始了肆无忌惮的踏伐。

突如其来的冲撞让身下人的声调高高扬起，和清醒时的低沉稳重不同，是初见时那种让伊斯坎达尔莫名感到熟悉却无论如何想不起来的音色。那种熟悉隔着一层薄薄的雾，一旦碰触就消散不见，让他心痒难耐。于是他发起  
更加凶猛的进攻，自己也搞不清有几分是为了让对方尽可能多地发出那样的声音。

而二世，在被进入的那一刻，就已经失去理智了，他无暇再去思考自己的表现是应该青涩还是成熟，也无力感知对方是欢喜还是不悦。他紧紧拥抱着面前的男人，放弃所有撩人的技巧，无论疼痛还是快感，他全心全意地接纳着，索取着，用带着哭腔的嗓音呼唤着那曾经只能藏在心底的名字。

伊斯坎达尔感到暴躁。当他闭上眼睛，听到的是存在于模糊不清的记忆里的声音，而睁开时看到的却仿佛不应该是这张面孔，他们明明赤身裸体交叠在一起，却似乎隔了一个光年那样遥远。

令人感到遥远的，不只有记忆，还有这位君主的眼神。他仿佛对发生的一切感到无上的快乐，却又包藏着无尽的哀伤，望过来的时候，像是看着某种求而不得的珍宝，贪婪，不甘，又绝望。

伊斯坎达尔的热血燃烧，他很清楚这不是因为单纯的情欲。这也是君主的武器吗？这让他感到仿佛被深爱着一样的眼神也是对方用来征服男人的工具吗？

莫名的愤怒袭上心头，他直起身子，架起那双白皙光滑的腿，抓着二世的屁股狠狠操干起来。已经射过两次的粉白色的阴茎再次被逼出半透明的液体。

直到把精液深深注入温暖的菊穴深处，伊斯坎达尔都没能平息心头不知从何而来的郁怒。

不知过了多久，二世才从空茫的失神中找回自己。他抬起眼，又撞进那紧紧盯着他的目光里。伊斯坎达尔的红眸深处燃烧着复杂的火光，让他感到危险又迷人。

“怎么了，”他的声音微哑，已经没有一丝一毫的熟悉感，“我没能让我的客人感到满意吗？要再来一次吗？”

“你叫什么名字，我是说你的真名。”伊斯坎达尔问。

二世原本微笑着的脸沉了下去：“我干这行这么多年，您是唯一这么失礼的客人。请让一下，我要去沐浴了。”他抬手推了一下，伊斯坎达尔纹丝不动。

他露出愠怒的神情，更加用力地推搡却被抓住手腕，紧紧压住。

“放开我，你这个白痴，白嫖还想吃双份，再做你的生意我就是狗生的！放开！”他用咒骂掩盖着内心的慌乱。到底是哪里有问题？他怎么可能被认出来？又怎么可以被认出来？韦伯·维尔维特是个单纯上进的好孩子，他在伊斯坎达尔的心中必须永远是这样，怎么能和黑街上人尽可夫的男妓扯上关系？

他的挣扎越来越激烈，如果继续控制他的行动势必会伤害到他。伊斯坎达尔只好松开钳制，二世像只化为液体的猫一样从他身下溜出去，跌跌撞撞冲进浴室，大腿上还挂着从臀缝间流出的一线白液。

伊斯坎达尔轰然翻躺在床上，双眼盯着天花板运了会气，又一拳砸上床板。


	4. 【帝韦伯/帝二世】流莺飞 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 预警：真·站街文，从19岁韦伯时代站到29二世时代，还债卖身，洁癖勿入。非型月世界背景，全员普通人。

“伊斯坎达尔！伊斯坎达尔！”春日明媚的阳光下，少年嬉笑的声音像露水般清脆。是谁来着？他努力地看，却无论如何也看不清那张脸。但是他知道不论是谁，这个人都让他感到愉快，就像林间穿梭而来疏忽而过的翠鸟。

少年在诉说着什么，他也听不清，但他知道，对方也很愉快，笑意蕴满每一个音节。

但是渐渐的，声音越来越低，直至消失不见。他疑惑地看过去，男孩侧面对着他，垂着头，露出纤细优美如同天鹅的后颈。

“再见了，伊斯坎达尔。”这次他听清了。

不，别走。

他在心里呐喊，却发不出声音。

“之前是你不告而别，这次轮到我抛弃你了哦。”

等等，你是谁，不要走。

他伸出手去，原本近在咫尺的人忽然就仿佛千里之遥。

纤细的背影回过头来，像是在微笑，又仿佛在哭泣。

他迈步追上去，却一脚踩空，猛地惊醒。

眼前是陌生的天花板。伊斯坎达尔环视一周才想起昨晚的一夜风流。长发的美人已经不见踪影，仿佛经历过的一切都是一场春梦。

他用鼻子呼出一腔郁气，口中默念出他在惊醒前一刻脱口而出的名字:

“韦伯·维尔维特……”

＋＋＋＋＋＋＋＋

黑街这个名字听起来就很不光彩，仿佛它生来就只能跟暴力、色情、犯罪划上等号。但事实上在夜晚没有来临的时候，它就和每一条靠近郊区的街道一样：各种看不出是不是倒闭了的店铺关门闭户，路过的上班族行色匆匆，夜里会有小混混蹲着戏言调戏妓女的角落里只有流浪猫在慵懒地打着哈欠，无论是装潢华丽的客用套房还是杂乱无章的集体宿舍外表看上去都是整齐划一的住宅小区。

君主·埃尔梅罗二世已经在这条街上住了十年，却依然对它白天的样子感到陌生。他循着记忆中的路线穿过楼门洞，一路畅通无阻地来到一间办公室门前。虽然没有受到阻拦，但他知道他的一举一动已经在监视之下了。

他礼貌地敲开门，时隔十年差点再次被里面的金光闪瞎了眼。他蹙起眉头好半天才让眼睛适应了这种不自然的光线，缓步走了进去。一片金碧辉煌中坐着他的高利贷债主，我们姑且称他为老板。

老板生着一副文质彬彬的面容，说不上美，也并不丑，你可以说他三十岁，四十岁或者五十岁，都好像说得过去，外表打理得彬彬有礼，像个保险销售员。十年前就是在这间办公室里，不满二十岁的韦伯为了还债，和面前的人签下了一纸形同卖身契的合同。

“维尔维特先生，稀客。”老板微笑着说说。

听到自己姓氏的二世心里泛着恶心，面上却很是平静。他不动声色地自顾自搬了椅子坐在对面。

老板稍稍惊讶于他的不客套，挑了挑眉，只是笑了笑，吩咐秘书给他倒一杯茶。

“不必了，”二世拒绝道，“我现在并不信任任何从他人手中递来的物品，端来也是浪费，还是不要麻烦了。”

老板这次连眉梢都没动一下，关切地问：发生了什么吗？需要我帮忙解决吗？”

二世对他的惺惺作态厌恶至极，正色道：“恕我直言，老板，我一直以为我们是合法且正规的债务关系，所以我从来没打过赖账跑路的主意。即便再不喜欢现在的职业，只要能够按照义务及时还清欠款，我都尽我所能做到最好了。”

老板若有所思点头认同。

“那么在此前提下，”二世继续道，“对于您的手下勾结客人在送给我的烟里下毒品的事情，我需要一个合理的解释。”

老板适时露出惊讶和愠怒的神情：“怎么会有这种事？”

二世嗤笑了一声，靠进椅背：“这个问题难道不是您更清楚吗？”

老板正色道：“亲爱的维尔维特先生，我是个本分商人，如果您是在控诉我命令手下强迫您吸毒，就得请您拿出证据了，我不接受这种毫无根据的指责。或者您也可以报警……”

“您好像搞错了什么，”二世抬手制止了他的长篇大论，“这里不是法庭，我也不是来寻求公正的。事实究竟是怎么回事不需要证据你我也都心知肚明，没有必要对我打官腔。”

老板沉吟了一会，也靠回绵软的沙发里，原本郑重又客气的表情收敛起来：“那么您来此的目的是什么呢？”

“很简单，”二世双手相扣，回答道，“我的债马上就要还完了，按合同我要到期辞职，不希望有任何人和事的阻拦。”

老板意味不明地冷笑一声。

二世拿出一根已经吸了快一半的雪茄点燃，继续说：“您急于留下我，无非是指望我继续为您赚钱，但是实际上我已经马上要三十岁了，年老色衰卖不上什么价，有想办法绊住我的时间和金钱，去培养更年轻貌美的新人比较划算。”

“这就是您妄自菲薄了，我的君主。”老板笑道：“黑街每天都有新人在冒头，雄心壮志觉得自己比埃尔梅罗二世殿下更加有魅力的大有人在，可是他们哪个也没红过两年。您是无可取代的。”

“那我就更应该给他们腾地方了，不然他们会把出不了头的账算到我头上。”他吐掉烟圈，说，“开个玩笑。其实我的意思是您有没有想过，我不干这行之后，您很可能能赚更多的钱。”

老板的表情更加不屑，说：“您怕不是觉得我老糊涂了？如果您有办法让我赚更多的钱，十年前你还会心甘情愿地签卖身合同？”

“今非昔比，老板。”二世在纯金的烟灰缸上弹了弹烟灰，说，“十年前我是个只知道傻读书的书呆子，以为您只是个开借贷公司的，而十年后我知道您和黑街另外两个老大都从同一个上线进了新货卖的却不如他们，而好巧不巧通过您手下卑劣的行径我得知了那批货的主要成分。

“试想一下，您只要拿出一点点钱注册一个空壳子的公司，再辟给我一间地下室置办好实验设备，不论是用原材料直接合成还是把现有的成品提纯亦或是研究新的配方，其中利润您肯定比我懂。”二世大言不惭地画着大饼。

老板眯着眼睛看他半晌，不阴不阳地说：“你的胆子可真是不小，你知道制毒是个什么罪名吗？”

二世耸耸肩膀：“总归不会比高利贷、强迫性交易、贩毒和非法经营黑社会更重了，您不是还好好地坐在这吗？”

老板沉默不语，也伸手掏出一根烟点燃，吸了两口，透过烟雾审视二世，许久才说：“老实说，我并不信任你。同样是被我限制自由，制毒和卖身对你来说区别在哪？”

二世垂下眼，微不可查地叹了口气，说：“您大概从来不会看每年提交的体检报告，不瞒您说我的身体远没有看起来的健康，心脏、肠胃、肝脏、肾脏、血压、血糖……我现在不论睡了多久，每天睁眼至少要挣扎一个小时才能起床，时常都觉得自己下一秒就要死了。支撑我活下去的唯一动力就是能从这种境地中脱离，有个健康的作息调整身体，赚点小钱，攒下点棺材本，闲暇的时候做点喜欢的事，无病无灾地活到老死。至于限制自由，这个社会没有谁是自由的，大家都活在各种各样的牢笼里，我也不过是其中一个而已。”

两人相对抽烟，一时无话。

“我要怎么保证你不会背叛我？”老板低声问，不知是在问二世还是他自己。

“这就在我的常识之外了，但我保证只要不是会影响身体健康的法子，我都愿意配合。您可以再多考虑几天，等还清所有欠款之后我会再来一趟，我希望在此之前不会再有倒胃口的伎俩打扰我的生活。”

二世说罢捻灭雪茄收回盒子，站起身又道：“那么我现在就告辞了，如果我在回到住处之前没有受到阻拦，就默认您同意了，我相信利益面前您还是说话算话的。”之后微微欠身，离开了办公室。

一路上他都能感觉到从暗处投来的视线。他努力无视这一切，并随时做好下一步就会被老板的手下拦住的准备，脊背挺拔地走在白天萧条的黑街上，姿态从容仿佛走在宫殿里的国王。

直到他关上了自己住处的大门，他才双膝一软瘫坐在玄关。卸掉所有虚张声势的防卫，他实际上一无所有，他在那金碧辉煌的实验室里所说的一切都不过是一场豪赌，赌捕风捉影的谣言，赌老板的贪婪财欲，赌自己能够在最后几天布置出一条逃生之路。

＋＋＋＋＋＋

伊斯坎达尔站在黑街的街头，心里觉得自己大概是疯了。

他不认为自己久违地踏上故土之后忽然梦见老友是什么不可思议的事情，也不承认他越想越觉得君主·埃尔梅罗二世身上的熟悉感来自于记忆中那个如春草般生机勃勃又剔透少可爱的少年。但这些都无法改变他一想到今晚的二世依然会在在黑街的某个角落招蜂引蝶，谈妥价格之后在某个和昨晚差不多的酒店房间与一个陌生人耳鬓厮磨，肢体交缠，甚至用那种充满爱意的眼神对视时就觉得火冒三丈。

他觉得他像个蛮不讲理的糟糕嫖客，明明只是明码标价的春风一度，他却偏偏不肯承认自己不过是众多恩客中无甚差别的一个，指望自己在对方心里有所不同。

“你确实不同，最大的不同就是他根本不欢迎你。”伊斯坎达尔自嘲地摇摇头，“那又怎么样？今天谁再跟我抢我就揍谁。”


	5. 【帝韦伯/帝二世】流莺飞 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 预警：真·站街文，从19岁韦伯时代站到29二世时代，还债卖身，洁癖勿入。非型月世界背景，全员普通人。

君主·埃尔梅罗二世，一如既往在日落之后出现在黑街街头，他的姿态依然那么挺拔，微微蹙起的眉头依然同时散发着拒人千里和诱人犯罪的双重气质。但没有人发现他吸掉了小半根雪茄，这是他在嘈杂的黑街夜店中保持思维清晰的方法。

当他把那支他节省了半个多月的雪茄吸到头，打开烟盒发现只剩下最后一支的时候，深吸一口气，又把盒子合上。接着一支新的雪茄就被递到了他面前。

他垂眼看到那持着香烟的手指，原本还思路通畅的大脑顿时卡住了。“听说你喜欢这个，我特意带来给你。”伊斯坎达尔浑厚的男低音穿过轰鸣的鼓点进去他的耳中，“今天再请你喝酒的话，还会有人中途把你带走吗？”

二世喉头发紧。他以为自己已经决定把昨夜当做告别，毕竟以伊斯坎达尔的骄傲和霸道，不应该会对一个春风一度的风尘中人有所流连。他以为那之后他就能回到原本的道路上，从恩客那里赚到最后的还款，然后想办法离开这里开始新的人生，把和心上人一生一次的交融一遍遍回味一辈子。

但是直到看到那只粗糙有力的大手时，他才猛然惊觉，一直坐在不起眼的角落吸烟根本不像他想的那样是为了清醒地制定出逃的计划，而是在无意识地拖延接待下一位客人。

这身躯被伊斯坎达尔拥抱过，这双唇被伊斯坎达尔亲吻过，这体内曾被伊斯坎达尔的体液浸润过，于是它们就变得不一样了，这曾经满是伊斯坎达尔气味的身体开始抗拒沾染其他人的气息。

但这样是不对的。

二世没有接那支烟，他转动吧台椅，面向伊斯坎达尔，由下而上用挑逗的眼神看他，说：“这个我可说了不算，您知道的我也不过就是给人打工的而已。未免您遭遇和昨天一样的不快，不如考虑去找一些更年轻也更有空闲的孩子们聊聊？”

“不快？您指什么？”伊斯坎达尔笑起来，“一只迷人的野天鹅从猎人的罗网里冲出来撞进我的怀里求我带他走吗？如果这也算不快那我希望天天都能这么不快。”

如果只看伊斯坎达尔粗犷豪放的外表，一般人都不太会把他和能言善辩联系起来，但实际上他非常擅长花言巧语和煽动人心。少年韦伯曾在无数次目睹那些被他华丽的言辞迷得七荤八素的少男少女时对他们嗤之以鼻。而当二世自己被这种言语攻势袭击时他才知道其杀伤力。

“不过昨天您确实看起来非常不快，我希望那些混球没有伤害到您。为了避免这种不快我不打算让任何人把你从我面前抢走，如果有人打算这么干我就折断他的大腿。”他说最后一句话时揽着二世的脖颈，凑近到了对方耳边。

灼热的气息蒸腾在二世的耳畔，把他的脖子闹得通红，但他扔保持着清明的理智把他轻轻推离一些，用讥诮的语气说：“伊斯坎达尔先生，您好像搞错了什么。虽然我承认昨夜是相当不错的经历，我过的非常愉快，但这不意味着我们有必要就此绑定。如果您乐于此道应该去找那种渴望着一个金主包养的外围人士而不是我这种零售商。

“好吧就算您非常喜欢我，愿意砸重金买下我的每一夜，那又怎么样呢？过不了多久您就会在某天怀揣巨款打算上半身交钱下半身交货地跟我来一发的时候发现这条街上已经不再有埃尔梅罗这个人了。是的，别露出那么蠢的表情，没有人承诺过我会在这鬼地方待一辈子。我们只能是彼此人生中的过客，既然如此我们就应该趁还没混熟的时候趁早分道扬镳，免得等到我人间蒸发的时候您难过到孤身一人站在黑街的路灯下面像个找不到妈妈的小鬼一样哭鼻子。”

他连珠炮似的，根本不给伊斯坎达尔插嘴的机会，说到最后甚至忍不住笑了出来，因为他实在是想象不出两米多高的壮士当街哭鼻子是个什么样子。

但伊斯坎达尔没有笑。他是个天生的领导者，对他人的心灵有一种近乎本能的敏锐。“他喜欢我。”伊斯坎达尔想，“见鬼了，这有什么稀奇？会有跟我上过床的人不喜欢我？”但他解释不了这个念头出现在他脑海时，心头浮现的异样感。

埃尔梅罗二世，黑街的君主，一个出卖身体的娼妓，因为喜欢他而拒绝了他。而他因为这样的认知而感到欢愉，怜爱，和悲伤。他脑中不断闪过在欢爱时那双浸透着爱意中夹杂复杂情绪的双眼，让他感到胸口滞闷。

“你要走了？”他静静看着他，语气平静地问。

“是啊。”二世招手示意酒保开了瓶很贵的酒，倒了两杯，推了一杯给伊斯坎达尔，自己端起另一杯，小口小口抿着。

“还有多久？”伊斯坎达尔继续问。

“那就得看我未来一段时间的客人有多大方了，他们出手阔绰些就会快一点，他们小气的话就会慢一些，但总归不会太久了。”二世努力表现出一种即将解脱的轻松感。

伊斯坎达尔转着手里的杯子，迟迟没有喝酒：“之后打算去哪？有计划吗？”

“有也不会告诉您，尊敬的客人。没有从良的娼妓还愿意和嫖客保持联系，除非他是从明着卖转行成偷着卖，但很抱歉我本人并不在此列。”

尖锐的言辞组成铠甲，向外进行防御的同时，向内也参差着狰狞的獠牙。每当二世强调自己的男娼身份，他就忍不住用拇指的指甲用力挖其他手指的指甲缝，这点他自己都没有察觉到。

但伊斯坎达尔看见了。恋慕和逃避，自尊和自卑，矛盾的心情充斥着眼前人的内心。对方自以为掩藏得很好，但实际上到处都是破绽。伊斯坎达尔不忍心拆穿。为了维护这些小心翼翼被藏匿起来的柔软情绪，他决定放弃跟这个口是心非的家伙讲道理。

“那好吧，以后的事情以后再说。但是今天的事情我已经说得很清楚了，只要我在这里，谁都别妄想跟你共度春宵。你要么选择我，要么就一个子儿也赚不到。”伊斯坎达尔胡搅蛮缠地说。

二世被他气的眼前发黑。他在黑街混了十年，见过的最混蛋的嫖客也没有伊斯坎达尔这样的胆子强买强卖。

“我听说你的客人们非富即贵，你也可以去找他们告我的状，求他们帮你对付我，让我为了生意焦头烂额，这样我就没空来骚扰你了。”伊斯坎达尔凑近过来，几乎和二世鼻尖相触，把他整个人逼得背对了吧台。两只强健有力的大手撑着台面，将二世圈在中间，动作强势，眉眼温柔，“我在欺负你，对吗？因为我知道你不会那么做，你舍不得。”

二世一只手还握着酒杯，另一只手撑着伊斯坎达尔的胸膛试图把人推开，微微偏开脸躲避对方的目光。理智告诉他应该反驳，可舌头不听使唤。他的心脏快要跳出来了，整个人从头发丝到脚趾尖都又麻又软。

“酒好喝吗？”伊斯坎达尔忽然说。

忽然转换的话题让二世迷惑。他莫名其妙地转回头，接着便被强势地吻住。他想向后躲开，却被原本撑在吧台上的手按住后脑动弹不得，只能任人摆布。伊斯坎达尔的鼻息在他面前灼烧，他闻着那蛮不讲理的气味，身体越来越不听使唤，他双手缠上对方的腰背，摩挲着线条分明的肌肉，小腿一伸一缩地蹭在对方西裤的布料上。

虽然二世选择了吧台最角落的位置，但他和伊斯坎达尔都太过显眼，无数目光早就会集在他们身上。而在两个人终于结束了对话，相拥着啃在了一起的时候，原本静静看热闹的人群就骚动起来，起哄声连舞曲喧闹的鼓点都掩藏不住。

二世觉得自己的脑子被分成了两半：一半被伊斯坎达尔的舌头搅成了浆糊，浑浑噩噩无法思考；另一半则清清楚楚地分辨着着围观者的鼓掌、尖叫和口哨。他知道他们为什么兴奋，因为黑街的君主除了在贵客的包厢和酒店房间里宽衣解带，在公开的场合一直表现得仿佛修道士般儒雅贞洁。

但是那又怎么样呢？高贵的表象是虚假的，而对伊斯坎达尔的爱恋是真实的。他们只知道为一个虚假表象的打破而兴奋地像个猴子，意淫自己有一天也可以把高傲的君主按在吧台上强吻，却永远不会知道君主心中对对方深沉热烈的爱。

伊斯坎达尔的动作并不粗鲁但却透着一股子蛮横，一举一动都彰显着强大的占有欲。仿佛在向全世界全世界宣称“此人为我所有”。二世对此感到谈恋和满足，即使只是错觉，他也愿意在这种错觉中多沉沦一会。

“伊斯坎达尔，我的帝王，我人生中的天使，上帝，和魔鬼。如果这是你想要的，那么我妥协，我放弃无聊的自尊，同意你做我卑微的娼妓生涯中最后的客人。”二世闭上双眼，在心中祷告般默念。


	6. 【帝韦伯/帝二世】流莺飞 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 预警：真·站街文，从19岁韦伯时代站到29二世时代，还债卖身，洁癖勿入。非型月世界背景，全员普通人。

伊斯坎达尔抱着熟睡的二世，沉眠中的美人因为失去了意志的支撑看起来不再挺拔高傲。眉心细纹无法展平，暗青色漫上眼窝，浑身上下都写满了疲惫。但他看起来很安逸，就连被抱着换了个方向都没有被惊醒。

他伸出手，虚虚描摹着对方的面貌。眉毛的角度，嘴唇的形状。

之前他觉得韦伯和二世根本就是截然不同的两个人，毫无相似之处，而他感觉到的朦胧的熟悉，源自于两个人某些品格上的共同点。但当他仔细观察二世的相貌，却越看越觉得他们在细节之处真的很像。

他知道他不应该有这样的想法，这无论对韦伯还是二世都不尊重。何况他非常确定当初他对韦伯的感情纯洁得就像阿尔卑斯山上的雪，根本不可能因为觉得一个人像他而想和那个人上床。

伊斯坎达尔好友众多，但韦伯是其中比较特别的一个。他不喜欢交际和喝酒，也不跟伊斯坎达尔的其他朋友来往。损友曾经调侃韦伯为“小男朋友”，但伊斯坎达尔真的从来没想过和他发展超出友谊的关系，这让很多人觉得匪夷所思，毕竟韦伯是个相当可爱的男孩子。

事实上原因并不高尚——伊斯坎达尔喜欢成熟的身体。小豆丁的身材不可能任由他在床上为所欲为，否则小命都会因为一次激烈的性爱交代了，这种事想想都要萎了。

想到这里他不禁回味起方才的交欢。

君主的动作比上一次要更加主动，或者说，表现得更符合他的“身份”。他亲吻伊斯坎达尔雄壮的性器，舔吮对方的乳头，高高抬起臀部摇摆腰肢，一边呻吟一边收缩穴口，把那大家伙夹得差点直接射出来。他就像每一个卖春者一样，尽一切所能取悦着客人的身体。

他的眼神不再充满哀伤和绝望，而是在迷恋中透露出包容甚至是宠爱。但伊斯坎达尔确定，其中那深潭一样浓郁的爱意没有改变，让他深陷其中，无法自拔。

“你是想榨干我吗？”伊斯坎达尔是这样问的。当时他跪坐在床上，而二世整个人攀在他身上，扭来扭去，后穴里插着的庞然巨物随着他的动作进进出出。

“你可是，直到我滚蛋之前，都要为我，嗯，花钱的男人。我必须，让你接受到，比其他，所有人都，都好的服务。啊……嗯，别告诉我你这就不行了。”

这个误会可不能放任。为了证明自己有多行，伊斯坎达尔托着二世的屁股直接从床上蹦下地，带着他在房间里一颠一颠地散起步来。他张开双手，完全不给二世支撑，让后者只能竭尽全力用四肢紧紧缠着他，慌乱地发出一连串夹杂着浪叫的求饶。

啧，大半夜胡思乱想个屁，又他妈硬了。

也许不知道哪一天，这个人就会从自己的生活里消失了。明明这么亲密，这么快乐，但就像他说的，他们只是彼此生命中的过客。

这种事其实是常常发生的，他的情人们有些后来形同陌路，有些变成普通朋友，还有些虽然怎么不联系，但偶然遇见又恰巧双方都是单身的时候还会礼仪性地来一发，之后又回到彼此毫不相交的人生轨迹。其中痴爱他的人也不是没有，但却没有哪个人能让他在想到与对方分离时能感到如此强烈的不舍。

而今天明明才是他们第三次见面。

他将手掌覆在略显苍白的面颊上，熟睡的人似乎被打扰了，但并没有醒来，只是把脸往另一侧伊斯坎达尔的臂弯里埋了埋。睫毛扫在手臂内侧的皮肤，一直痒到心里。

不知道二世跟什么人打过招呼，钱并不从他手上过。每天伊斯坎达尔离开黑街之前莫西干头都会来找他收钱。然后他会回到自己的住处换一身衣服再去工作。而无论多晚，在离开公司之后他都会找到黑街来赴他的云雨之约。这一切好像形成了稳定的习惯，但伊斯坎达尔知道那只是错觉，他心中惴惴，不知何时这种迷梦就会戛然而止，仿佛泡影般消散，而他却没有办法也没有立场去阻止。

在这夜雷雨交加中，二世骑坐在伊斯坎达尔的下腹，双手被绑在背后，眼睛上蒙着暗红色的领带。高潮中，闪电映亮了他潮红的面容，也昭示了领带上清晰的水痕。他呼唤伊斯坎达尔的名字，语气眷恋不舍。

在那一刻伊斯坎达尔意识到，他就要失去眼前这个人了。

他不愿沉睡，仿佛这样夜就永无止境，分别就永远不会到来。但二世似乎在房间的香薰里动了什么手脚，他无法保持头脑的清明，不知不觉睡了过去。

等到他第二天照例离开黑街，却没有一个绿色莫西干头的男人拦住他收钱的时候，他砸烂了刚买不到一个月的新车的引擎盖。

“这是他的选择，你得尊重他。作为客人你只会成为他开始新生活的障碍。想想吧，他看到你的脸就会想起自己的卖身生涯，他永远会觉得低你一等，他现在还会爱你，但是等到激情退散，怨恨和痛苦就会侵占他的内心，压垮他骄傲的脊梁，然后你依然会失去他。”

即便不断如此自我说服，他依然无法不怨恨自己。

刚开始时，他每天晚上依然流连黑街。站街的男男女女几乎都知道他是二世的客人，但二世不会再出现在黑街了，于是他们也开始壮着胆子去搭讪。

伊斯坎达尔并不抗拒他们，但也不接受。只是会点一杯酒请他们喝，然后一边聊天一边旁敲侧击关于二世的事，他不是想要去打扰对方的生活，只是想试图确认一下他是否安好。

可惜二世太孤傲了，他在黑街生活了十年不要说朋友，连一个像样的熟人都没有。没有人知道二世的真名，也没有人知道他去了哪里，更不要说了解他的现状了。他也试图寻找那个莫西干头，但是他仿佛一夜之间就和二世一起消失了。

伊斯坎达尔很快也不再继续这种无用功，而是将全副精力投身到自己在英国当地起步不久的新公司。在不多的闲暇时，他会忽然想起收在抽屉深处的暗红色领带和上面已经干透的泪痕。

新客户是个被家里管得很严的富家子，刚刚被放出来开了个小公司历练一二。物极必反，他对淫靡浪荡的黑街充满浪漫想象，于是把应酬的地点定在了那里。

伊斯坎达尔敷衍着男妓的殷勤，把醉醺醺的新晋二世祖送入温柔乡便给妖娆的男孩儿塞了几张票子打算告辞。他没喝多少酒，甚至算不上微醺，但他仍然站在车门旁边犹豫了一下是不是叫个代驾比较好。接着便听到远处的巨响，很快浓烟便从街区深处滚滚向上，遮蔽了漫天星光。

起火了。

黑街很快会被封锁。伊斯坎达尔不想惹麻烦，于是坐上驾驶座，打算尽快离开。显然这么想的人不止他一个，黑街主干道拥堵得像贫民窟的下水道。失去耐心的伊斯坎达尔方向盘一打，决定绕路而行。

黑街当然不只有一个出口，但每个出口通向哪里对于门外汉来说全凭运气。很显然伊斯坎达尔今天的运气不怎么样，他把车开到了一片不怎么平坦的土路上，连导航都拒绝为他提供路线。

连日来被压抑的愤懑忽然变得无法忍受，他烦躁地停下车，打开车窗试图让郊外的清风冷却他的情绪。

灯火零落的地方，星星总是更加闪耀，在夜里看不清是否清澈的小池塘也变得璀璨夺目。深蓝色的天空和它本身的颜色融合。看起来是一种深沉到近乎于黑的墨绿色，就像君主·埃尔梅罗二世的眼睛。

这种想象让伊斯坎达尔着迷，他盯着那片水洼发着呆，放任思念弥漫弥漫内心。

不知过了多久，原本平静无波的池水忽然泛起涟漪，伊斯坎达尔的心脏莫名悸动起来。他不知道自己在期待什么，那也许只是风，又或许是水中的什么生物，反正无论是什么应该都不会和他有什么关系。

但是他抑制不住地发动汽车开向池塘，而那涟漪越来越密集而剧烈。直到越来越近时他看清那竟然真的是个人。

他几乎是扑出车子，迎向那个在水中挣扎着游向岸边的人。他的理智告诉他，他应该去救人，无论是谁在这样的夜里溺水他都应该伸出援手，这是天经地义的。但天杀的直觉让他的心都要从头顶跳出去了。

直到足够近，近到他能在星光下看清那人水藻一样浮在水面的长发，他的呼吸几乎停止，他甩掉西装外套，迈进水中，游向他的爱恋，他的欲望，他的相思之苦和切肤之痛。

被捞上了岸的二世瘫在地上咳嗽了一会。伊斯坎达尔将西服捡起来起披在他身上，浅灰色的布料竟然很快被更深的颜色浸透。

“你受伤了？”伊斯坎达尔震怒，“怎么回事？”

终于喘匀了气的二世撑着地就要起身，说：“快走，不能留在这。”

伊斯坎达尔一把抱起他塞进了车里，挂档踩油门：“怎么走？”

“直走，遇到红色的四层楼右转再左转就能上公路。”

“最近的医院在哪？”

“不能，咳咳，不能去医院……”

“啧，知道了。喂，喂，你别睡！嘿！”

伊斯坎达尔油门踩到底，一路风驰电掣，只留下尾气和引擎声的余音。


	7. 【帝韦伯/帝二世】流莺飞 7 （完）

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 预警：真·站街文，从19岁韦伯时代站到29二世时代，还债卖身，洁癖勿入。非型月世界背景，全员普通人。

韦伯·维尔维特感觉自己飘在半空中，浮在云朵里，柔软又温暖的触感让他觉得懒洋洋的，甚至要忘了自己是谁。

不过忘了也没什么，他现在很轻松，很愉快，他觉得自己可以永远这样下去，就是好像缺了点什么。缺了点什么呢？他苦思冥想了一会，没有答案，就决定放弃思考，尽情享受这种毫无负担的愉悦。

但是这种轻松愉快并没有持续很久，他渐渐觉得自己在下沉，他想抱住松软可爱的云朵，却只能任由它们从指缝溜走。

不要，好可怕，会摔死的！啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊！

＋＋＋＋＋＋

病床上的人猛地睁开眼睛，陪在床边正出神地盯着他的伊斯坎达尔被吓了一跳。“你醒了？等我一下，我去叫医生。”

身躯庞大的男人离开房间，刚刚醒来的人好奇地打量着周围的环境。房门再次打开时，庞大的男人身后跟着一个高瘦的医生和一个金发的小姑娘。

医生做了一些基本的检查，表示并没有大碍后就离开了，小姑娘留了下来，自我介绍道：“您好，尊敬的见不得光的先生，我叫莱妮丝·阿奇佐尔提，应您家属的要求普通的护士不能知晓您的存在，所以值得信赖的我被派遣为您的临时看护。请多多指教。”

病人看了看莱妮丝，又看了看伊斯坎达尔，半晌才缓缓开口，问：“我怎么了？”

伊斯坎达尔闻言皱起了眉，质疑地看向莱妮丝。莱妮丝耸耸肩，对他说：“别紧张，先生。这只是普通的麻药反应，根据个人耐受性会有程度差异，有时候就连拔智齿都有可能会这样，很快就会恢复了。需要我拍下来吗？这个过程通常都会很有意思，适合日后作为甜蜜回忆。”她说完就径自打开了手机录影，似乎并没有征求同意的意思。

伊斯坎达尔没有在意，他的注意力全都在病人身上。

“有点疼，我受伤了吗？”病人声音有些沙哑，伊斯坎达尔把床头的吸管移过来让他喝水。

“对，你受伤了，刚刚做完手术，需要休息。”伊斯坎达尔摸着他的头发温柔地说。

“是你救了我吗？”他的眼睛闪闪发亮，看着伊斯坎达尔的眼神近乎崇拜。

“你可以这么认为。”伊斯坎达尔回答。

“哇，哥哥你好好。”仿佛只有十岁智商的人热切地看着伊斯坎达尔，“哥哥你好帅啊，好强壮，我从来没见过哥哥这么强壮的人。”

曾有情人无数，情话信手拈来的伊斯坎达尔，面对这样幼稚的夸奖竟有些赧然。“你不认识我了吗？”他不禁好笑地问。

“不认识呀，哥哥这么好，我认识的话肯定会追你的。”幼稚的人认真地说。

伊斯坎达尔笑出声来：“那你现在要追吗？”

“要的呀。”他软软地说。

“那你打算怎么追？”伊斯坎达尔逗小孩一样地问。

病人伤脑筋地想了想，严肃地说：“以身相许。你救了我，我应该跟你结婚。”

伊斯坎达尔挑起眉：“这未免太快了。”

“不行吗？我好想和你结婚的。你好帅啊，又帅又可爱，头发可爱，胡子也可爱，像太阳一样。真的不能结婚吗？那可以抱抱吗？”

伊斯坎达尔依然不置可否。

“抱抱。”见他没有反应，病人又强调了一次，然后试图用力伸出手完成动作。

伊斯坎达尔立刻紧张起来，赶紧按住他，说：“二世，听着，你现在还不能动。”

“二世是谁？”病人皱起眉，疑惑地问。

“是你，宝贝儿，别乱动，自己的名字都忘了吗？”

“我不叫二世，我叫韦伯，韦伯·维尔维特！二世是哪个小妖精，你不许叫他‘宝贝儿’，你只能这么叫我。”

温柔的笑意僵在脸上，被责备的男人愣在当场，呆呆望着面前的浑身是伤昏头昏脑却神采奕奕的人。他的胸口发闷，像是被重锤击打之后又灌进十吨铅水，头脑嗡嗡发震，一时以为自己在什么噩梦之中。

半晌他才终于重新掌控了自己的身体，用干涩的喉咙说：“韦伯？”

“哼！”

伊斯坎达尔绝望地闭上双眼。太熟悉了，这发脾气时的神情。如果山根和下巴再短一些，骨骼再柔和一些，脸颊再丰满一些，那样子就和记忆中的少年韦伯没有任何区别了。

他甚至不敢想象这十年发生了什么，把那个嫩芽一样柔软青葱的男孩儿变成现在的模样。

“哥哥？”也许是沉默让人忐忑不安，那相比于外貌，变化可以忽略不计嗓音有些局促地叫他，“你生气了吗？你别生气，我不哼了……”

伊斯坎达尔将几乎涌出眼眶的泪水生生憋回去，俯身亲吻对方的额头，低声说：“没关系，宝贝儿，没关系，你想怎么哼我都可以，是我不好，是我把你弄丢了。”弄丢了，差点就丢了两次。

房间里不知何时已经只剩下他们两个，伊斯坎达尔虚虚地抱着韦伯的头，不愿意放手又害怕碰到他的伤口。

“诶？”韦伯的嗓音打着颤，“我怎么了，我好想哭。我……我才不爱哭呢……我……”但是泪水不听他的，决堤般涌出来。

“哭吧，宝贝儿，没关系，你想做什么都可以。”

“你别走……不要走……我好疼……呜……”

“我不会走，我保证，再也不会离开你了。”伊斯坎达尔心头剧痛，许下过去的他绝不会出口的承诺。

＋＋＋＋＋

哭累了的韦伯不知何时又沉沉睡去，留下满腹心事的伊斯坎达尔独自消化。他忍不住想，他对名为“君主·埃尔梅罗二世”的黑街流莺所抱有的强烈的感情与旧年友人韦伯之间有何关系。

如果他未曾见到那个在风尘中盛开的爱欲之花，只是在十年后的今天，听说那个叫韦伯的少年在他离开英国后不久便沦为娼妓，他大概只会发出惋惜的慨叹，而不会在心中掀起汹涌的波澜。但如果黑街的君主是另外的人，而不是那个在品格上具有某种吸引他的特质的韦伯，他恐怕也不会在如此短的时间里如此沦陷。

客观来说，韦伯的遭遇并不能归咎于伊斯坎达尔，他只是选择离开故土追寻更远处的理想和财富，而当时的韦伯只是他无数朋友中的一个，时候到了，就分道扬镳，他没有义务必须是拯救对方于水火的救世主。

但当他对这个已经被生活磋磨蹂躏的人抱有迷恋、怜爱和占有欲时，曾经一走了之杳无音信的自己，忽然就变得无法原谅了。

“仔细想想，伊斯坎达尔，你们一见面他就认出你了，所以才像兔子一样逃走了，而你干了什么？一次又一次出现在他面前，让他眼睁睁看着曾经的朋友把他当做娼妓玩弄。见鬼的，他一定十年前就爱你，听见他说的了吗？如果认识他一定会追你！十年前你在干什么？当着他和所有朋友的面说你对他没兴趣。你是个混账伊斯坎达尔，你把他一个人丢在英国，他连借钱的时候都找不到你。”

如果他没有离开英国，如果他在韦伯困窘和迷茫的时候伸出援手，如果他能阻止“君主·埃尔梅罗二世”这个身份的存在，那么眼前这个人会变成什么样？

伊斯坎达尔沉思许久，却惊讶地发现，脑海中形成的形象其实和实际上存在的人并无太大区别。名为韦伯·维尔维特的二十九岁青年，依然会高傲，优雅。他一定会成为一个出色的学者，伊斯坎达尔从来不怀疑这个人的聪明才智和勤奋刻苦。然后他会在一众自幼接受精英教育的天才之中用一身尖锐的荆棘保护有些柔软又自卑的内心，随着年龄的增长变得沉稳，不再受到一点委屈就炸成小炮弹，风轻云淡的外表下全是fuck和shit。

所以他才和黑街那种地方永远格格不入，他在书山学海中浸淫出的书生意气和身在淤泥也不甘堕落的挣扎形成了他独特的魅力，在众多流莺中脱颖而出让各路寻欢客对他如痴如醉。

如果他没有离开，他一定会渐渐爱上他，就像看着一株平平无奇幼苗渐渐生长攀爬，生成一墙火红的蔷薇一样被他折服。

他是忽然撞上这片蔷薇藤的，然后迅速沦陷其中，而当他知道这片浓艳的热情生发自他曾经遇见过的那株嫩绿色，他开始后悔未能见证它成长的过程。

“没关系，韦伯，都过去了，没有人能够再伤害你。”

＋＋＋＋＋

黑街的爆炸令其中的各方势力猝不及防，这不是小打小闹的斗殴和火拼，虽然虽然爆炸处掩藏在宿舍楼群地下，偏僻又隐蔽，在黑街营业时根本没人在那晃悠，但爆破引发的大火烧了将近半幢楼，动静这么大根本无法阻止警方的介入。

令人绝望的是，因为他们的前任君主金盆洗手之后在那里设立了实验室，各种制毒原料、半成品和纯度待提取的成品都堆积在附近的仓库，警方来的太快根本来不及转移。

老板被请去喝茶，负责看守二世的莫西干头在爆炸中成了瘫子，在实验室被引爆之前他发现了对方逃跑的企图甚至开了两枪，可惜他以前只是个拉皮条的，枪法实在不如人意，打中的地方既没能致命，也无法限制行动。他眼睁睁看着对方爬进通风口，然后就在巨响中被灼热的气浪掀翻。

韦伯·维尔维特的资料被翻出来，被作为以高利贷胁迫卖淫的罪证在针对老板的诉状里填了一笔，但却没有任何证据能够证明制毒和爆炸与他有关。

伊斯坎达尔关上电视，对蒙着被子装鸵鸟的韦伯说：“这个事情连审带判差不多要两年，我建议你这段时间就老老实实呆着哪里都不要去。刚好就把你大学的理论知识捡一捡……韦伯？”

“别叫我。”大鸵鸟在被子里闷闷地说。再次醒过来之后，他花了一些时间才想起麻醉药效影响下自己的言行，配合着莱妮丝拍下的视频，脸皮已经成功被按在地上摩擦了一百遍。

太丢人了，老天爷，他管伊斯坎达尔叫哥哥了，上学那会他被哄了一个多月都没这么叫过，扎了两管麻醉药怎么自己就叫上了。

要命啊！他还说要结婚，要抱抱……谁来给他一板砖吧！

这也就算了，他还理直气壮地把自己老底掀了！这还不如在池子里直接被淹死！

“汤凉了，你好歹吃一点，总不能只靠输液过日子。”伊斯坎达尔试图把被子掀开，韦伯抬手就要攥被角。未免扎着针的手回血，伊斯坎达尔只好按住他的手，承诺不再试图把他挖出来。

“那我出去转转，叫莱妮丝来帮你？”被子里的脑袋点了点。伊斯坎达尔又好气又好笑地吐了口气，转身出了病房。

房门再次想起之后，一个欢快又好像不怀好意的声音说：“哦呀？我以为你会更喜欢你的好哥哥陪着你，看来还是美少女的魅力比较大啊。这可不行啊见不得光的先生，虽然但是，喂饭这个事情还算好说，那上厕所擦身子这些你也打算让我一个淑女代劳吗？”

“请注意您的言行，Lady。”在陌生的女性面前忽然端庄起来的韦伯把少女逗得咯咯直笑。

“哦好了，别抬手，你想把刀口崩开吗？虽然我是不介意观赏美人鲜血淋漓的景观，但是你的那位好哥哥发脾气起来可没人招架得住。”她说着摇起病床，把浓稠的肉汤喂进韦伯嘴里。

韦伯像个没有感情的吃饭机器，张口，咀嚼，吞咽，重复。莱妮丝受不了这种沉闷的气氛，抗议道：“拜托，别皱着脸，我可是义务劳动，心情不好的话我可是会撂挑子的。你刚醒过来那会比现在可爱多了，我打赌你的‘哥哥’一定更喜欢你那副样子，可怜又可爱，他简直想把你抱在怀里亲亲哄哄。”

她的话成功让韦伯露出一言难尽的表情，但出于礼貌他只在心里疯狂地腹诽。不过这已经足够引起莱妮丝略有些变态的愉悦了。

怀着复杂的心情用完术后第一顿饭的韦伯愁苦地躺回去，刀口的疼痛在安静中越发明晰。他得调整好心态来面对伊斯坎达尔，就像莱妮丝说的，他不可能避免和对方的接触，而且还是非常私密的接触。

但是他能怎么样呢？羞耻已经快把他完全掩埋了，哪怕只是听到伊斯坎达尔的声音他都要爆炸了。可如果他克服不了，那么爆炸的就会是他的膀胱。

“韦伯？”门边传来两声轻敲和一声呼唤，被叫到名字的人本能想要向被子里躲，却被床脚挂住被角没能扯动。

“老实点！”伊斯坎达尔冲过来按住他，帮他盖好被子，然后双手撑着床，低头看着他，“我们聊聊吧。”

韦伯眼神闪烁，不置可否。

伊斯坎达尔权当他默认，拽过椅子坐下来，眼神在他脸上逡巡。

被他看得越发面红耳赤的韦伯维持不住平静的语气，冲口而出：“要说什么就快点！”

伊斯坎达尔伸手摸了摸他的眉心，缓缓开口：“抱歉，韦伯，我想说的太多了，一时不知道从哪里说起。抱歉，我，不知道。”

“不知道什么？”韦伯躲开他的手，顺口回问，然后就后悔了——他马上就想到是什么。

“你喜欢我的事，抱歉，我从来没有留意过。”伊斯坎达尔回答。

韦伯奇怪地看向他又尴尬地转开视线，干巴巴地说：“这有什么好抱歉的？喜欢你的人成百上千，你没有理由个个都知道。再说就算知道了又怎么样？你对我没兴趣。你早就说了。”

“对，对，你说的没错，原本是这样的。但是现在不一样了。”

伊斯坎达尔的话没说完，韦伯就白了脸，他打断道：“有什么不一样？难道你觉得我的处境与此有关？别逗了伊斯坎达尔，你根本不知道发生了什么。我所做的一切导致了我的遭遇，这是咎由自取，我做了错误的事，为此付出了代价，仅此而已，和你没有任何关系。”

“不，不，别激动，韦伯，我不是这个意思。听我把话说完。”伊斯坎达尔安抚道。韦伯喉头滚动，眼眶红红地撇开视线。

“韦伯，你是对的，每个人都得为自己的选择负责。我不是在说你的处境是我造成的，这样想太自以为是了。”伊斯坎达尔继续说，“但是你说它和我毫无关系，恕我不能认同。也许原本是没有关系的，但在我走进黑街看见你的时候就不一样了。因为我被你吸引了，我迷恋你，渴望你，从这种感情产生的那一刻起你的一切就都跟我有关了。你明白我的意思吗？”

眼泪在韦伯的眼里打转，伊斯坎达尔突如其来的告白让他不敢相信，也不知如何反应。

这应该是骗他的。韦伯想，伊斯坎达尔觉得他很可怜，想要哄他高兴。但是他又忍不住高兴，另一个想法浮现出来，告诉他，如果伊斯坎达尔不喜欢他，不在意他，也根本犯不着哄着他，毕竟伊斯坎达尔犯不着哄骗别人。

“你明明，你明明就说过，不喜欢我的。”他带着鼻音，懦懦地说。

“那是十年前的事了，韦伯，现在问我的话，我还会是同样的回答，我对十年前的小不点没有非分之想，因为你那时候看起来就像个初中生，对你发情简直是犯罪。但是现在的你是个成熟有魅力的男人，任何人爱上你都不奇怪。”

“得了吧，你只是想跟黑街淫荡放浪的君主上床而已，韦伯·维尔维特什么的根本不值一提。”韦伯尖锐地回应。他知道自己在无理取闹，但是忍不住反驳，内心希望伊斯坎达尔用更加有说服力的言语申明他的爱意。

“哦当然，开玩笑，不想上床还叫什么爱，我的韦伯小同学当初没有幻想过跟我上床吗？”伊斯坎达尔笑道。

当然幻想过，不止一次。红晕再次攀上韦伯的面颊。

“我这么说你可能不会相信，但是没关系，你可以先听一听，然后我们有的是时间来证明它：我爱的既不是十年前那个小豆丁，也不是黑街的君主，而是现在的韦伯·维尔维特——同时拥有十年前与我朋友相交的回忆和十年来在黑街挣扎求生的经历的那个男人，这一切塑造了他的如今，撇开任何一个来讨论他都是虚妄的。”

泪水滑过韦伯的眼角，落向他的鬓发。

他不能奢望更多了，这个向来霸王一样无往不利的男人，对他这样温柔地剖白，这是以前梦里都不敢想的东西。

他吸吸鼻子，泪眼汪汪望回去，带着浓重的鼻音说：“伊斯坎达尔，你是个大坏蛋，连说都没说一声就走了，我哪里都找不到你。我在借钱之前犹豫了很久，想找你商量，可是怎么也找不到你。黑街的客人好凶，第一次好痛，我想着你，想着总有一天要再见到你才忍下来，可是后来我不敢想了，我盼着永远不要见到你，不要让你看见我现在的样子，你却出现了。你这个大混蛋……大白痴……”

委屈的控诉随着爱人的泪水一起砸在伊斯坎达尔的心上，伊斯坎达尔附身把抱住他的头，低声安慰：“不会再有这种事了，我保证，宝贝儿，我保证。”

阳光透过窗外的树影洒在病床上，像是某种祝福有情人的仪式。一切伤痛将会在他们相扶相依的日子里被治愈，拥有健全翅膀的飞鸟，终将回到他的天空。


End file.
